Family Love
by Farrah'Shane'Lightning'Farron
Summary: Family love. Fang and Lightning are married with two kids...Snow, Serah, Hope, Sach and the whole gang lives together in one big house! Lets see how this turns out. Summary is shit but trust the story is good i hope


Chapter one: Happy Family

_**Flashback – 18 years ago - Past**_

_"Push Light, you can do it!" Fang exclaimed as she felt her girlfriend's grip on her hand tighten, she watched her lover, __witnessing her girlfriend's eyes that were tightly shut in pain and her cheeks rosy pink...Lightning was giving birth to their child...and today was just the happiest day of both of their lives.__  
__  
__"Ahhhhhh!" Lightning screamed, tears streaming down her chee__ks, the pain was unbearable, it was worse than being shot down...maker she was using all her strength to give birth to her healthy baby but she was feeling so weak even though the doctors injected her a pain relief fluid in her body, she could still feel g__limpses of the sharp pain...slowly the pain drifted away and Lightning found herself surround in darkness…she could hear Fang screaming her name, doctors shuffling around the room, heart monitors beating slowly. Darkness had over taken her.__  
__  
__**End Of Flashba**__**ck - 18 years later - Present**_

Fang woke up from her daze, she was sitting in her office and found herself slumped against her chair; she was supposed to leave to go home an hour ago…she was battling her eyes to force it open so she could go home to her children and loving girlfriend but it seems like the battle against staying awake was at loss, sleep had overtook her and claimed its victory. She smiled as her stood up and straightened out her work clothes; she was wearing plain black trousers; blue shirt with her black tie around her collar and her blazer draped across her shoulder.

Her eyes turned towards a small photo that was sitting on her desk…it was a picture of her and her love Lightning holding on to their two non-identical twins, both holding on to the two miracles her and Lightning made…ever since that day Lightning gave birth to their children she was scared that she would of lost Lightning that day…she remembered Lightning collapsing after giving birth and did not awake until two long days later…Doctors claimed it was absolutely normal as she was in two days of labour and needed the rest as she used all her strength; that relaxed her lover…Fang found herself lucky to have Lightning still living and breathing each loving moment she wouldn't know what to do if Lightning passed on…Lightning and her children was her life. Both their children were grown up now, both turning 18 in two day's and at the same time it would be their grandfather's anniversary…when they were born Fang's father sadly passed away…Fang was glad that even though her father disowned her for making love to a woman and never had believed Fang was able to give him children he had wanted her to take up the offer he had gave her but when she had refused…it caused a family outrage amongst the two Yun, when Fang was born she was born with a male organ in the lower half but had a woman's body in the upper half; her father offered her to have an operating right away when she was 18 to get rid of her male organ…but Fang disapproved because this was part of her; she did not want to pretend she was someone else and even if she had gotten an operation arranged and terminated her organ that would have not changed her attraction towards women; that was when Lightning came along and made Fang feel beautiful with her body when she never did…before he passed away he had written a will claiming that Fang will take over his family business and the family mansion in order for it to support her family and that his grandchildren and at age of 18 will participate working alongside if they wanted to…the day her Father passed away was the day she cried a million times more than she did when they argued…he even apologised to Lightning for behaving the way he did towards her…it made her realise that even though she was a grown woman her father would always love her and she would always be his little girl on his dying breath he apologised and said those ten important words that she never heard him say in 18 years since she was born…"I love you and I' am proud of you my daughter," when her father had disowned her, her mother did not, since his death she moved in with Fang and Lightning; her mother and Lightning had a very good mother-daughter relationship and Fang couldn't have been anymore glad.

Her thoughts was interrupted when a device on her desk had vibrated, twice…she picked it up from her desk and unlocked her phone and saw that she had received a text message from her daughter…she had two beautiful twins…a daughter and a son…her son took Lightning's resemblance; he had blonde-strawberry coloured hair, soft bright blue ocean sea orbs and was tall like Fang; he was very handsome with a well-toned body…and her daughter? She was an exact copy of herself; she had chocolate coloured orbs, was a tall tanned skinned, a very curvy body and her hair was most likely one of her best features out of everything…she had beautiful curly hair; she was a beautiful brunette like Fang…her and Lightning was blessed with beautiful children…but they both did feel guilty as doctors would say; the twins was abnormal…her daughter had a male organ like herself…and her son…he looks like a man on the outside but behind the closed doors…he had a female organ down below…she allowed a sign escape her lips as she remembered the warning the family doctor pleaded towards Lightning and Fang that their children will be born differently…people may look at it as "abnormal" or "diseased" but the both proud parents called it beauty.

"_Hey mum! Mummy-light said come home quickly, because the big family __are here, everyone! Uncle Snow and Auntie Serah and our cousins and Auntie Vanille and Uncle Hope, Godfather Sazh and his son! We're all waiting for you so we can have a family dinner! Love ya 'Dad' ;D" _the text messaged read.

Fang smiled broadly at her daughter's text; her family is her life; including all the people Ferah typed out on her phone…she loved them so much…she suffered so much as a young child; feeling as though she had no one except her mother and adopted sister Vanille…and now to be blessed with a wonderful family she loves and adores is just amazing on her behalf…who could of asked for more? Both her and Lightning named their children after loved ones…Lightning named her daughter Ferah…she initiatively combined the first name of her lover's with her sister's name combined as Fang named her son Thunder after her father…every holiday everyone would meet up in Fang's family mansion…they all do live in one mansion but because every are busy working; the big family never had the chance to all sit down and eat together and relax…but now that it was the holidays and everyone now have three weeks off work, colleges and with stress…they all just wanted to spend it with each other and that's what made everything in life meaningful.

"Ferah, did you text your mother or not?" Lightning asked her daughter as she started pacing around the living room; Ferah's mum could be so anxious sometimes whenever she was found to be worried about a family member…but as Ferah guessed that it has become a family thing; because in this household everyone was found to worry about each other. The attractive young woman nodded her head to her mother's questioning gaze.

"'_Dad' must of dozed off at work again…I wouldn't be surprise__d; I would of dozed off too if I was stuck in that office doing nothing but paper work, training, paper work, trai__n__ing…although I would love to work alongside with her but the job she does is high class! I find it hard to believe that my family ware once g__oing through tough times to earn a living in the past and now everyone's happy…my uncle Snow claim me and Thunder are the miracle along with our cousins.." _Ferah said to herself in a dreamily state of mind.

"Stop worrying so much sis, I' m sure she's alright…must have been finishing off the last of her paperwork for our three week holiday together," Snow exclaimed rubbing his chin softly, Lightning shot a scowling glare at Snow for calling her sis; her glare was quickly washed away when she was hit with a realisation that he was allowed to call her sister seeing how her little sister and Snow are a married couple…she softly smiled at him for reassuring her that nothing has happened to Fang.

"I'm Home!" a newfound voice shouted, echoing the mansion to the kitchen when Vanille and Serah was getting the food served and ready along with their children Clare Snow Villier, Serah's 18 year old daughter and Hanille, Vanille's 17 years old son…the voice echoed everywhere from the kitchen to the living room; having everyone jump from surprise. Lightning followed by every single member of the family walked from the living room to the main hall where the door was and found her lover tiredly standing with her briefcase on the floor; tie undone; shirt un-tucked from her trousers and her eyes looking sleepier than usual…Fang smiled as she dazed at her loving family; they were all waiting for her and hadn't began dinner without her and she found that affectionate; her lover walked towards her and flung her petite arms around Fang and welcomed her with a heart-warming kiss upon the lips…maker; no matter how many times Lightning greeted her with a kiss she never once in a day was exhausted from the same routine; no she wasn't and she wouldn't dare think about swapping her life with anyone…she's got everything she ever wanted…she kissed back with much more urgency in her body…maker she needed Lightning so much now…she felt herself awake since she felt her lover's lips against her own…she didn't want to pull away.

"Oh god! She just walked in and your already ravishing her!" Vanille exclaimed covering her husband's eyes…the tall young man drew Vanille's hands away from his wandering eyes and gave her a questioning look on why she would cover his eyes when he's seen this many times when he should not have…he gulped when he remembered why his wife covered his eyes…the last time he caught these two in a erotic state was when he walked into Lightning and Fang's room without knocking and caught them in a compromising position that gave him a heavy nose bleed…since that day whenever he caught or witnessed the two lovers pressed together in a heated passion of sexual kisses; a painful nose bleed would begin.

"I missed you," Lightning replied in Fang's ear when she pulled away from her lover, in return she was given a warm smile and a quick peck on the lips…Ferah nervously coughed feeling a little awkward witnessing her parents heated interaction that cause her to sweat…she found them so "love-dovey" at times, but at the end of the day she loved it when they were both in love. Ferah's gazed was soon diverted to her cousin Clare when she felt her phone vibrate…knowing the culprit on whose messaged her just now only made her eager to check her device on why on earth her cousin would text her when they were standing in the same room…but Ferah didn't take her phone out of her pocket yet though…she was being captivated by Clare's ocean blue eyes…she had her long strawberry-blonde hair out on the side of her face, how her mother Lightning would…that was how Clare had cut it…to have her hair exactly her auntie's…she was curvy but yet slim…her eyes was casting a spell to  
Ferah…she found it hard to look away from her…everything about her was just…breathtaking…she could swore she felt her lips hitch in anticipation…she was such a tease, how did Ferah get in the receiving end she would never know…between the two young woman it was always Ferah with the flirtations, and teases…maker how she hated being on the receiving end….


End file.
